minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sea Dinosaur/Minecraft: Mesozoic Mode - Episode 2: The Order of the Dakotaraptor
Hi everyone! This is the continuation of the story I've already started writing. If you didn't read the first episode, I'd advice you to read it before this. Also, I advice you to read the notes at the end - they are really useful. I might update the story later, to fix some things if I want to fix them. I encourage you to leave your thoughts and opinions about the story in the comments. So... let's continue from where we left. § This time, Jesse seriously felt in danger, and started panicking slightly. The creature already didn’t look that very friendly, with all those claws and teeth, although it didn’t attack – but that may have been just due to disorientation. Jesse felt like other of those coming (and potentially cornering her) wouldn’t have been any good to her. She decided it was better to run. She turned her back and started running amid the trees, while behind her the surprised screech of the animal reached her, but she wouldn’t stop. She kept on running, and her heart did nothing but pound faster when she heard a rustle of leaves behind her, indicating that the creature was indeed chasing her. And it probably wasn’t alone. Jesse remembered that at least one of those creatures had managed to keep up with the other ones, which were extremely fast. Perhaps it wasn’t that great idea to try and leave them behind with speed. But how could she escape them, then? She looked around, but saw nothing but trees. Wait a second… The trees! Jesse stopped in front of a tree with a short but wide trunk, which ramified in several sturdy branches, which extended the tree in height and wideness. That’s what I need, Jesse thought, as she hanged on to the wood and started climbing it. The trunk and branches were well enough sturdy to bear her, at least it seemed. She sat on a branch, grabbing the wood, trying to hide among the leaves. She looked down, although her view was mostly obstructed by the foliage. Very soon, she saw the vegetation under the tree quivering, and some spots of blue feathers. She heard the screeches of the animals. They sounded like birds, but they also sounded like if they were way bigger and scarier than parrots or chickens. She stood still, hoping they wouldn't find her. Soon she heard the running steps of the animals running away, and the screeches became more muffled. Jesse let out a sigh of relief. Again, she didn't know what exactly those creatures wanted from her, but at least she was sure to be safe. She looked around. ...So what now? She wasn't very sure about what to do. Ok, let's try to make order, she thought. First off... where's Harper? For sure finding Harper was quite important. She had to bring her back in Beacontown; and on the other hand, being with her would've been at least better than being all alone. And plus, Harper was the one who had the pieces of the portal. No Harper, no coming back home. And Jesse was tired of being stuck in crazy dimensions. She looked around. The forest seemed huge. She got scared for a moment, fearing that maybe she had definitely lost Harper, and that it would've been impossible to find her in that place. Jesse tried to regain sangfroid, and reasoned. There had ''to be a way to find Harper. She just had to figure it out. Perhaps she could call her? Maybe she wasn't that far, she could've heard her. But on the other hand, anything around could've heard her, including the creatures she escaped from in the first place. Thinking about what she could do, she looked down, and saw yet several other creatures. But these were quite different from the ones she had seen before. They were bipedal animals which walked in a horizontal posture and were covered in scales, the colors and motifs of which were different from specimen to specimen. They were more robust than the lanky, lithe animals Jesse had previously seen, and their arms were very short, and had five fingers; while the hind legs were slim but strong had three fingers. The tail was quite muscular. The cranium was dome-shaped and had spike-like bony excrescences around the head and on the muzzle, which ended with a beak. Some of them had a smaller size. The smaller they were, the flatter their craniums were, and the more spikes were on the heads, with them also increasing in size and pointiness. Jesse looked at them, amazed. That world just couldn't stop surprising her. Some of those animals were eating the ferns, while others were just standing around. ''So those are herbivorous, ''Jesse thought, interested. ''They sure seem safer. Perhaps they could be a nice mount... Jesse leaned over, trying to look better at the animals. They really were big. Confronting them with the trees, the big ones seemed as tall as her. Maybe riding them would've been harder than expected. And most of all, getting on them would've been hard. Jesse leaned over more, getting on a branch of the tree, trying to observe the animals better. She could just have jumped on them from the branch itself, but she should have aimed very well. Plus, there was quite the risk of upsetting them. After all, with that thick head, they probably would've been quite a danger when angry or panicked. Yes, they were peaceful herbivores, but even a shy ocelot can claw and bite if scared. On the other hand, what to do once she would've gotten on their back? It probably wouldn't have been that much use to find Harper, although... Jesse's thoughts were brusquely interrupted by a cracking sound. Even before Jesse could vocalize her shock with a scream (which she did), the tree branch below her, which probably wasn't as sturdy as she thought it was (and surely her leaning over didn't help), broke with a loud snap. Jesse and the branch fell in the air and landed on their back amidst the thick-headed animals. Luckily, the fall was slightly cushioned by the bed of ferns, but Jesse's back was quite sore nonetheless. Some animals started bellowing in shock, and some started running away around the place. Jesse raised her back, sitting on the plants while tapping her quite sore backside, looking around at the animals. One next to her had stopped eating and had just raised its snout, looking at her with a mix of surprise and curiosity, like if it was asking her “And who are you now?”. “Uh well, good afternoon, sir,” Jesse said, unsure about what to do. The creature tilted its head slightly, curious. Suddenly, though, a furious bellow was heard. Jesse turned and saw an animal running on the scene, stopping in front of her and screeching again threateningly. “Not good not good not good not good!” Jesse exclaimed, panicked, as she got up and started running away, while the creature chased after her. She ran as fast as she could through the forest, with the animal behind her, her heart pounding. She didn't care about where she was running, the important thing was escaping the furious creature while she looked for her diamond sword in case she had to defend herself. Too bad that, just due to that, she didn't notice a difference in level in the soil, consequently ending up tripping on it and falling on the ground, as her diamond sword fell from her hand and landed shortly far from her. Damn it, why do I always choose the wrong times to fall today?! ''she thought as she turned towards her chaser, her heart pounding. The animal was in front of her, on the superior level. It looked at her for a while. Then, it simply turned with a soft snort, and walked away. Jesse looked at it, stupefied. She was safe now. But... why? Well, who cared! The important thing was that she was safe. She stood up, dusting her pants, and shortly wondered what to do. Well, as a beginning, she could look around. Perhaps there was something useful, like a tool or a landmark. She turned back. A feathered snout greeted her. Jesse backed off with a scream of surprise, nearly falling again. The animal standing behind her was just like the blue, bird-like hunter she had seen before, but its feathers had different colors. The feathers on the body and the tail were mainly of a tan color, with a few light blue and brown speckles on the belly and hips. The shoulders and fingers were of a light grey color, but the flight feathers on the arms were black, as well as the feathers on the throat and neck. The feathers on the legs were of a darker tan color, with darker stripes on them until slightly above the heels, where there was a light grey area; the scales-covered hind legs were brown. The feathers on the muzzle were white, with several ginger streaks. The eyes were of a light purple shade and had a black, round pupil. It was standing there, rather calmly, looking at Jesse with nearly scientific curiosity. Jesse looked at it. Her heart was still throbbing due to the run and to the surprise. She wasn't really sure about what to do. Sure, it looked very calm. It didn't look that dangerous. Yet she wasn't sure... In the doubt, Jesse took a step behind, but immediately she was frozen by a screech. She turned and saw the same blue-feathered creature she had already met. It was approaching, its tail raised. Jesse backed off. Now she definitely felt in danger. The animal behind her emitted some low, soothed growl directed towards the blue-feathered one, which responded with a nod of the head and a soft growl. Jesse glanced at the creature behind her, which still looked quite calm. It then turned towards her left. Jesse turned there. Like she thought, there was yet another animal, the build of which seemed slightly lightier than the others'. The tail and legs were brown, as well as the shoulders and the flight feathers, although on the wing-like arms there was a streak formed of two or three bright red feathers, and the fingers of these forearms were black; while the scales-covered hind legs were of a dark-red color. The torso was black, streaked with a golden color, and some light blue stripes on the hips. On the chest, below the throat, there was a bright red spot; the snout was of a white color, with a crest of brown feathers on the head. The eyes were red, with black pupils. The animal was standing at a certain distance, looking at Jesse in the eyes while still, moving the tail slowly. Jesse looked at it in turn. The creature was unmoving, curious. She glanced back at the animal behind her, the one with the ginger streaks on the snout, and it had a quite similar attitude. They didn't seem threatening, they seemed... curious. Just as before. But these were quite calmer than the blue one, who was somehow more war-looking. Suddenly, she felt something touching her arm. As she turned, she saw another animal just behind her with the snout touching her arm, and jumped back. It was similar to the others, but had bright green feathers, with some yellow spots and brown streaks. The flight feathers and the scales-covered hind legs were of a light brown color. The scale-covered part of the snout was white, and there were large black stripes in the feathers of the muzzle, across the eyes, which were green and had a black pupil. The creature curled its lips, uncovering the fangs in what looked like some sort of playful and mischievous smile while it moved the tail, seemingly amused at Jesse's surprise. The animal with a bright red spot on the chest stepped forward, giving a growl at the creature with the bright green feathers. The other replied with another growl, raising the tail, nearly mockingly; the answer was a bite at the air, as the animal ruffled the feathers. The animal behind Jesse, the one with the ginger streaks on the muzzle, screeched at the other two, making them stop bickering. Turning towards it, Jesse noticed another one had stepped next to it. It had olive feathers spotted with gold-yellow and lapis blue, and olive fingers – both on the scales-covered hind legs and on the wing-like front legs, which were also spotted with gold and blue –, the flight feathers were of a lapis blue in the lower part and black on the tip; the gold and blue spots were also on the head, and on the white muzzle there were several black marks around the mouth. Aside from the black pupil, the eyes were of a light blue color. It looked at Jesse straight into her eyes. It had an air of... mysteriousness. The other animal was looking at her as well, with its calm curiosity. Jesse looked around her again. Those animals were, indeed, potentially dangerous; but yet, they seemed so curious, so... human-like, perhaps. She decided to trust them. She stood still, wondering what were they going to do. The animals approached her, and she let them sniff her hands. In the meanwhile, she looked at them. The color patterns were... familiar? Yes, she definitely saw those colors somewhere else before. Wait a second... ''...The Old Order of the Stone? As absurd as it sounded, the colors of the animal's feathers matched surprisingly well the Old Order members' armors and general appearance. This is quite crazy, ''she thought, amazed. ''I could call them by name. Cool. Weird, yeah, but cool. Suddenly, while the animals were “examinating” her, she heard something in the distance. This time, it wasn't just a screech or low-pitched call, it was... different... something like... “...Oh goooosh!! Aaaaah!! Yee-heheee!! Kinda working, even thou- Aaaaaaaah!!” Yep, that was definitely 'a voice! And not a random one either. “Harper!” Jesse exclaimed, turning towards the direction from which the voice came. The animals backed off slightly, raising their tails, perplexed at her reaction. “She's my friend,” Jesse explained. “I'm sorry, guys, but I need to go get her!” She went to grab her diamond sword and put it in her inventory, then she ran towards the direction the voice was coming from (Harper was still shouting stuff, mostly random vowels), making herself a way amidst the ferns. She heard a rustle of plants behind her, turned and saw the creatures. “Uh well... you can follow me if you want,” she said, then she ran again, followed by the curious animals. They soon reached a large valley surrounding a river. The swampy-like shores were covered with mud and sand, as well as some rocks. On the shore, there was a group of very large, quadrupedal, scales-covered creatures. They were around twelve blocks long and the the back was four blocks tall, while the orizontally-kept head reached the height of three blocks. From the spine, boney crests sticked out. The snout finished with a duck-like beack, and on the head there was a littl, solid, circular crest. The tail was long and quite muscular, many of it waved it slowly, quite casually. Some animals had bright, multicolored scales; while others had duller colors. They were slowly and peacefully roaming around, drinking the river's water or browsing on some bushes; some of them were laying down, dozing or simply looking around while resting. One of them suddenly ran onto the scene, rearing on the hind legs and emitting the low-pitched, long calls Jesse had previously heard various times. The others didn't seem very disturbed by its appearance. Harper was riding on the animal's back, hanging onto its scales. “Aaaaaaagh!!” she screamed. “Harper!” Jesse called, running forward, halfway between relief, amazement, joy and feeling of weirdness. “Jesseeeee!!” she screamed, happy and terrified at the same moment, looking at her while her mount leaped and ran around. “You came here!! You found me!!” “Harper, I am so happy to see you, but what on Earth are you doing?!” Jesse exclaimed. “Let me explain... Whoa! Whoa there, small dude! Slow down, horsey! ...Or whoever you are! Easy, friend, easy!” As she spoke, she patted the animal's shoulder, trying to get it to calm down. The creature trotted around for a while, shaking the head and emitting its moo-like noises. Then, after a little, it stopped. “Good, very good, laddie,” Harper said with a soothing voice, as the animal laid down on the four legs. “Very good.” Harper got off the creature, patting it again on the shoulder. Then she turned and ran to Jesse: “As I was saying, gosh it is good to see you! I thought I lost you!” “Same goes for me!” Jesse replied, happily. “Buuuut... what were you doing before?” “Oh well,” Harper explained, “when you ran off to chase those animals, I tried to run after you, but I just couldn't find you. I roamed around for a while, until I stumbled across these billed guys, and after a while of thinking, I thought I could use a ride from them! Unfortunately, for as much friendly as it was, that laddie wasn't exactly, uuh, maneuverable.” “Luckily at least ''that animal didn't chase you,” Jesse said with an ironic smile. “Are you implying some animal chased you?” Harper asked raising an eyebrow. She then glanced behind Jesse and her look switched to surprise: “And what are those?!” She pointed behind her. Jesse turned and saw the feathered creatures behind her. They were looking at Harper, curious and puzzled. “Guys, this is Harper,” Jesse said, laying a hand on her shoulder. “She's my friend. And Harper, these are... uhh... I don't really know the specific or individual names, but I'd personally call them Soren, Gabriel, Ellegaard, Magnus and Ivor.” As she spoke, she pointed each creature, depending on whose armor they resembled. “Aren't those the name of that Old Order of the Stone that Ivor told me about?” Harper asked. “Yup,” Jesse replied. “I called them so because their feathers really, really look like their armors.” “Aah. I get it.” She glanced at their sickle-shaped claw. “Are you sure they aren't carnivorous...?” “Well, it looks like they are indeed, but they seemed quite interested in me. Not for eating me, I mean. They looked genuinely curious.” “Curious, huh? Do you think they're clever?” “I wouldn't know... for sure they're sorta human-like, but... Oh look, they're trying to get to know you, too.” In fact, the creatures had approached Harper, and some of them were sniffing her, like they had done with Jesse. “They won't eat us, will they?” Harper asked, nervously. Jesse shrugged: “They had found me alone and surrounded me. If they had wanted to eat me, they would've done that back there.” “Good point,” Harper agreed. “Are they the ones who chased you?” “Well, yes, but that's just half the story; I'd need to explain stuff for a while. You see...” While Jesse was telling her story to Harper, the feathered creatures raised their snouts, attentive. They seemed to have heard or sensed something. Suddenly, the vegetation trembled as something huge got out of it and threw itself against one of the herbivorous creatures. It was a bipedal beast as tall as the herbivorous animal that it had clutched in its jaws, breaking its bones with the robust, sharp teeth. The body, along with the strikingly small front legs – which had just two fingers –, muscular tail and mighty hind legs, was covered with black scales with some sprinkle of grey, but on the top of the head, the neck and a part of the back there was a blanket of bristly filaments. Under protruding bony excrescences were the purple eyes, in which there was a round, black pupil. The beast pinned the herbivorous animal to the ground, keeping its prey in the jaws as it wriggled and struggled vainly. The huge animal laid one of its large, three-fingered hind legs on the prey to keep its meal still while it was eating. Jesse let out a shriek of shock and panic as soon as she regained the use of the voice. “WHAT IS THAT?!” Harper shouted. “You're asking like if I could answer!” Jesse replied. The other herbivorous animals had started panicking a bit, getting away from the big predator. The “Order” members were calmer, standing around Jesse and Harper. “Well, the Order guys seem quite chill,” Jesse said, still panicked. “Does that mean we're ok?” “I would really love to believe that we're fine despite the fact a huge monster had just broken onto the scene and killed a thing as big as itself,” Harper exclaimed scared, “but I somewhat find it sort of unlikely!” Jesse gave a look at the feathered animals. Ivor was standing and looking at the carnivorous beast enjoying its meal, Soren was stepping around casually, Ellegaard was sipping the river's water, Gabriel was roosting on the ground with casual calm, Magnus was chasing around a few young thick-headed animal – like the ones Jesse had previously met –, appearently just for the sake of scaring them and having fun. They seemed pretty relaxed and unconcerned for a being not too far from the bloodiest lunch Jesse had ever witnessed. “As I said, they really are chill,” Jesse argued, pointing at them. Harper glanced at them, then observed: “Well, you're right. Must be said that between sickle-claws and sharp teeth they are kinda well equipped against danger, but again, they do seem relaxed.” Jesse glanced again at the huge hunter. It had eaten most of the prey's meat. She looked at the black scales and quills and at the purple eyes. Wait a minute... oh yes, that looked familiar. “The huge-monster-of-doom kinda looks like the Ender Dragon,” Jesse said. Harper looked at it. “Gee, you're right,” she replied. “Now you're gonna tell me the overgrown-chickens looked like Endermen.” “Yes, now that you made me think about it, I'm gonna tell you: they looked like feathers-covered and vegetarian Endermen.” “Dammit. Now you forced me to imagine an actual feathers-covered Enderman. ...I'm going to dream that tonight.” The “Ender Dragon” raised its head and shook it, then slowly stepped towards the group. “That's not good,” Harper observed, backing off. Jesse looked at the Order. They had raised their heads towards it, but didn't seem too worried. The Ender Dragon stepped furtherly next to the river, with a bird-like walk and movements. It simply bent forward and sipped the water, next to Ellegaard. Then suddenly Magnus approached it and emitted some rattling sounds. The Ender Dragon raised the head and, glancing at him, replied with a deep, low-pitched sound emitted with a closed mouth that litterally vibrated through Jesse's spine. She shivered, and saw Harper doing the same. The sound and how it vibrated in her bones was terrifying, like for some sort of primal fear. Magnus didn't seem as impressed as them, though, because he happily raised its tail and ran towards the carcass the Ender Dragon left, and started scavenging on what was left. Ellegaard emitted a growl-like sound of what seemed like contempt. Magnus replied by ignoring her, and she turned back with a growl that seemed to mean “oh, who cares”. The others didn't seem much bothered or interested. It looked like the status quo. “So the Order is perfectly fine around the Ender Dragon,” Harper observed. “So it seems,” replied Jesse, amazed. The dragon finished sipping the water and laid down, laying the head on the ground. Even some of the herbivorous animals wandered near, peeking at the huge predator. Jesse looked around. Sure it was an incredible place, and those creatures were amazing, but she and Harper had to come home somewhen. She was kinda sorry about leaving the Order behind, they seemed interesting creatures and also rather friendly. But Beacontown was waiting for her. Perhaps she'd come back another day. “Maybe we should head home, Harper?” she said. Harper nodded: “It could be a good idea. I think that huge thingy is calm right now because it's not hungry. But I wouldn't like to be around when it'll be.” “Should we build the portal here...?” “Hmm, I don't know. Some animals could get inside. Maybe these are too big, but the Order guys might.” Jesse thought about it. Maybe she could bring those creatures in Beacontown, so that she could observe them more? It... sounded wrong. Taking them away from their home didn't seem like a good thing at all. Perhaps once they were really ''close friends it would've been possible, but not in that moment. Plus, other similarly-sized creatures could've got inside in any situation, and it could've been trouble. “You're right. We should find a place where animals can't get in.” “Let's look for one, then. Like... a cave or something. We could build the portal in a cave and then put a two or three blocks high barrier. I have the blocks for other portals with me, I can use some wood logs.” Harper and Jesse started walking away, in the forest. Behind her, the feathered animals turned towards them, then followed them at a distance. After a while of proceeding, they reached a rocky wall, where there was the entrance of a cave. Harper glanced inside. “Yes, this spot is just perfect!” she commented. “We can build the portal in here and then put the wall!” “Good thing, Harper,” Jesse said. “Then let's build-” Her sentence was interrupted by loud screeches and low pitched bellows. “What is going on?!” Harper exclaimed. Jesse recognized the noises. “Looks like the Order guys are facing the animals that chased me back then,” she said. “What do you say? Do we just go, or...?” Jesse thought for a little. “You stay here, I go there and see what's going on,” she resolved before running towards the noises. “Be careful, it doesn't sound like anything safe!” Harper exclaimed. Jesse didn't need to run long before she reached the scene. The feathered animals were surrounded by five adult creatures, which were the thick-headed animals that Jesse had previously met. It looked like that was their territory. One of them charged at the feathered animals, with its head lowered. It striked Gabriel on his side and threw him against a tree. The others screeched, combattive. Jesse decided to intervene. “Hey, thick-headed freaks!” Jesse shouted, drawing out the diamond sword. The animals turned towards her. One of them charged towards her, ready to headbutt her, but she dodged it. She wasn't sure about hurting it, it looked just like an animal doing what an animal would do. She decided to give them a warning. She swung the sword and stuck it in a robust tree branch. The blade bierced through the wood like if it was butter, and cut it completely in a matter of instants. As the sword's trajectory finished with a round movement, the branch fell on the ground. The animals backed off, impressed and pretty much scared. Jesse handled the sword: “That was a warning. Challenge me and you'll test how well it cuts ''first-person!” The herbivorous animals shook their heads backing off, then one of them emitted a deep noise, and they all ran away. After Gabriel got up, the Order members looked at Jesse and at her sword. She raised it, then let it fall on the ground. “Won't use it to attack you, guys.” The animals looked at Jesse. Then Soren stepped forward, looking at her in the eyes. He lowered briefly his head, like if he was thanking her. “You're all welcome,” Jesse replied. She hesitantly stretched a hand. Soren was initially wary, but then let her lay the hand on the feathers on his snout''.'' “Man these feathers are warm.” She drew her hand back: “I need to go now, guys. Bye!” She turned and started heading for the cave. She soon noticed they were following her. Well, they can't do any bad anyways, right? She reached the cave, inside of which there was the lit-up portal. Harper was waiting for her there. “Here we are,” she said. “Ready to go?” “Yep,” Jesse replied. The Order members were behind her, puzzled. “Sorry, I need to head home,” she said. “See you next time, huh?” They still were perplexed, but then they turned and left. Ivor stayed for a second more, then waved a wing and screeched, like if he was saying goodbye, and followed the others. Jesse got in the cave, where Harper used her blocks to lock the cave's entrance. Then she crossed the portal, and Jesse followed her. After a flash of light, she stepped on her world's grass. “Well, that was a peculiar trip,” Harper commented. “Yeah, that's right,” Jesse agreed. “I wonder what will the other worlds be like?” “Dunno,” Harper replied. “But they will sure be breathtaking. Look, let's go tell Ivor about this one and tomorrow we'll build and explore another one, ok?” “Ok.” Harper and Jesse walked away, towards the town, as the light blue sky was starting to fade into orange. '''To be continued... § NOTES (important!): The portal Harper and Jesse crossed brought them straight to the Hell Creek Formation, and also brought them back in time, precisely to the Cretaceous period; wanting to be specific, they were in the Maastrichtian, the last stage of the Cretaceous. Most of the dinosaurs here are “counterparts” of MCSM characters or even mobs. As you might've guessed, the “feathered guys” are the Old Order of the Stone – and by the way, they belong to the beautiful species Dakotaraptor. The Ender Dragon is – of course – a Tyrannosaurus rex (its deep growl, in the place of its classic roars, is based on the results of scientific studies), while the “overgrown chickens” in the first part are (as hinted) the counterparts of the Endermen and they are Struthiomimus. The thick-headed herbivorous animals are Pachycephalosaurus and they are no one but the griefers (because they headbutt stuff and that's a griefer-ish thing for a dinosaur). The only non-counterpart creatures here are the herbivorous dinosaurs Harper attempted to ride. They are Edmontosaurus, more precisely E. regalis (you can assume that by the size and by the crest). Other notes for dinosaurs enthusiasts like me: I know I didn't describe Hell Creek's flora that much, as well as the dinosaurs noises (dinosaurs probably couldn't vocalize noises with the jaws, if I'm not mistaken), but I didn't really know how to describe them elsehow. Ah, and also: did you notice I used Stygimoloch and Dracorex as Pachy's growth stages (or at least utilized that concept)? That's an easter egg for dinosaurs experts, heheh. Category:Blog posts